Devotion & DesireWolverineLogan
by StayGold7
Summary: Jolene is a mutant and gets invited to Professor Xaiver's School For Gifted Youngsters. She isn't sure what exactly her powers are. She and Logan are simply meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

**_Jolene's POV_**

The bells on the door jingled as a group of people came in. I smiled at them from behind the counter.

"Hello," I said, smiling. "Take a seat anywhere you'd like. I'll be right with you."

"Thank you," a woman with hair that seemed to be violet said.

There were only four of them. The woman with violet hair who was gorgeous and walked with confidence. A couple, a girl with dark hair and white stripes in the front, which I thought was really neat. Then her boyfriend, a cute boy with kind eyes. Then there was _him_. He was tall and muscular. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He had a very "I don't give a damn" attitude about him that was strangely attractive. He was...

"Jolene!" my boss shouted at me.

I jumped and turned around.

"Quit day dreamin' and take their order! Please!" With that he disappeared back into the kitchen.

I stepped out from behind the counter. I dug in my apron pocket for my pen. I still hadn't found it when I got to the table.

"Hello, I'm Jolene and I'll be your server. What can I get for ya?" I smiled, still searching for my pen.

"It's, um, right there..." the gorgeous man said, pointing at my chest.

I looked down and sure enough, there was my pen, clipped on the V of my button up dress. My uniform was a pastel yellow 50's style waitress dress. I actually loved it.

"Ah, thank you," I said. I could feel my cheeks heating up as I blushed. "So, what'll it be?"

"I'll take the pancakes, the short stack, please," said the boy.

"All righty, and for you?" I looked his girlfriend.

"The same, please." She smiled.

"Hmmm," the lady with violet hair pondered. "Bacon and eggs, please."

I nodded and looked at the gorgeous man.

"Biscuits and gravy and a short stack of pancakes," he said, handing me his menu. He flashed a smile that was blinding. I stared, fearing if I spoke I'd stutter.

"And, um, uh, oh! Drinks?" I cursed myself for being so silly in front of them.

"Orange juice, all around," the lady with the violet hair said.

"Coming right up!" I smiled and got out of their sight as fast as I could. I went into the kitchen and clipped the order ticket in front of the chef, aka my boss.

"Took ya long enough," he spat.

A low growl escaped my lips. He turned slowly, his eyes wide. My eyes widened too. Had I really just done that?

"Sorry," I murmured and rushed off to get the drinks.

_**Logan's POV**_

"So, is that her?" I asked Storm.

"I believe so. Dark blonde hair, tall, thick build..."

"Thick?" I asked. I thought she looked great.

"You know, not skinny. And I don't mean that in a mean way at all! The girl is pretty," Storm said.

"What's her power?" Bobby asked.

"Animal like," was all Storm said.

"What's that mean?" Rogue asked.

"Not sure. Professor said he wants to work with her. Seems her powers are a mystery to even him," Storm said.

I looked over at her, I mean, Jolene. She was pretty. I watched her as she got our drinks ready and headed our way.

"Here you go," she said, setting our drinks in front of us. "Your food will be out shortly." She smiled and walked back through the kitchen doors.

"So, are we taking her today or are we just checkin' her out?" I asked.

"We're going to try and get her to come with us today," Storm said, sipping her orange juice.

**_Jolene's POV_**

I grabbed up three of the plates; the gorgeous man's ended up being two so I'd have to come back for his. I wasn't the best waitress. I was pretty clumsy and had dropped an order or five. But who was counting?

I walked as fast as I could without dropping the plates to their table.

"Pancakes, pancakes and bacon and eggs. And I'll be right back with yours," I said. I rushed off to the kitchen and just as I got the the kitchen door, it swung forward and hit me square in the chest. I fell to the floor with a thud. My boss peaked from around the door, probably afraid I'd growl at him again.

"I'm so sorry, Jolene!" He said, rushing over to help me up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, straightening out my dress. I glanced over at our only customers. They were all looking at me but turned back to their food once they noticed me noticing them. All except _him_. We locked eyes for a bit then he looked at his orange juice and took a drink.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed his food. I sighed deeply, embarrassed to go back out into there. I took a deep breath and headed into the dining room.

"Here you go." I smiled big, pretending they hadn't just seen me fall flat on my butt.

"You ok?" He asked.

I felt a flash of heat surge into my cheeks. "Yup, I'm fine. Thank you for asking," I said. "Enjoy your meal." I turned quickly and practically sprinted to the kitchen. How embarrassing!

They were there for about an hour and a half. I had seated and served three other families in that time. Today was awfully slow. The four of them made their way to the counter with their bill.

"How was everything?" I asked.

"Great," the gorgeous woman said. "Jolene, I'm Storm. I'm a teacher at Professor Xaiver's School For Gifted Youngsters. And this is Logan, Bobby and Rogue." So the gorgeous man's name was Logan.

I'd heard of that place. It was a safe place for mutants, like me. I wasn't even sure what my power even was. All I knew is that I could growl like a wild cat. And it was kind of cool to be able to do that.

I stared, open mouthed, not sure what I should say. "I've heard of that place," was all I could manage.

"We'd like to take you back with us," Storm said.

"You mean, you all came looking for me?" I asked.

"Yes we did." Storm smiled. "Now, if you don't want to come with us, that's fine. This is more of an invitation..."

"I want to come with you. I want to know what my powers are," I said quickly.

"You don't know what your powers are?" She asked, a confused look crossing her face.

"No. I know I can growl and that's it so far," I said. "Just let me tell my boss." I turned and went into the kitchen.

"Go ahead," he said. I didn't even open my mouth. "I heard everything. I figured you were one of them mutants, with you growlin' at me and all."

I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you so much. I enjoyed working for you. Take care!" He smiled at me and waved as I spun out the kitchen door for the last time.

"We'll take you by your house first. You won't need to pack much. Just clothes and whatever keep sakes you'd like," Storm explained from the passenger seat of the van. I figured we'd get to fly around in a jet or something but I guess for around town, this was okay.

We pulled up to my house, I didn't live far from the diner.

Logan and Storm followed me inside. My parents were in the living room. They looked up and their eyes went from me, to Logan and Storn then back to me.

"Jolene...?" My father said my name as a question.

"Mom, Dad, this is Storm and Logan. Their from Professor Xaiver's School For Gifted Youngsters," I said.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Patterson," Storm said, stepping forward to shake their hands. My parents stood up and didn't hesitate. Logan, too, shook their hands.

"We'd like to invite your daughter to attend Professor Xaiver's school," Storm explained.

"And I accept their invite," I said. It just sort of flew out of my mouth.

My parents looked at me. My mother's eyes filled with tears as she stepped forward. "Awe, my baby is leaving home!" My parents were so excepting of my unknown powers and I was so thankful. We'd always known I was a mutant, we were just waiting for the day I would discover my powers.

Logan cocked an eyebrow, obviously used to parents flipping out over their child being a mutant.

My father hugged me. "All I ask is that you take good care of my little girl," he said to Storm and Logan.

"We will Mr. Patterson. I promise you that," Storm said.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Jolene's POV_**

"This will be your room," Storm said as she opened up the door. It was a modest room with a full sized bed, a night stand, a desk, a lamp, you know, your typical bedroom stuff. "You can decorate anyway you'd like. Make it your own." Storm smiled that pretty smile of hers. She made me feel so at ease.

"Knock knock," said Logan. He was leaning up against the door jamb. I smiled at the sight of him. I knew it must have been some goofy, hearts-in-my-eyes grin.

"Hey," I managed to say.

"Storm?" It was a girl I hadn't yet met.

"Ah, Kitty, this is Jolene. Jolene, this is Kitty," Storm introduced us.

"Hi and welcome," Kitty said, stepping into the room to shake my hand.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Storm, I need your help with something, please? If you're not busy..." She trailed off.

Storm glanced at me.

"I'm fine. Go ahead," I said. "It was nice to meet you Kitty."

"You too." She smiled.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me, Professor or Logan," Storm said. I smiled and with that she left the room with Kitty following close behind.

That left me and Logan.

I started unpacking, trying not to let his presence completely distract me. I could feel his eyes on me as I moved around the room to the closet, then to the desk.

"So you don't know what your powers are?" Logan finally broke the silence.

"Nope. I can growl though. Wanna hear?" I asked, looking up at him, another goofy grin on my face. Sometimes I get over exited about things and my ability to growl was one of them.

Logan laughed. "Sure, why not."

I took a breathe then let out a low, long growl.

Logan smiled in approval. "That's pretty intimidating. Especially from a pretty thing like you."

I felt my cheeks heat up for the billionth time that day. "Thank you," I said.

_**Logan's POV**_

Seeing Jolene's cheeks turn red made me smile. She was so cute. So innocent. She was going to be a heart-breaker, maybe even to my heart.

"Need any help?" I asked.

"Um, no I think I got it. But thank you," she said.

"Well, my room is two doors down, if you ever need anything," I said.

"Ok, thanks, Logan." She smiled and continued to unpack her things.

I smiled back and turned and left the room. Did she not think I was good enough for her? Why was I even so hung up on this? I had just met the girl and I was already worrying whether or not I was good enough for her. My mind was driving me nuts so I decided to head into the garage and work on my bike.

What about Jean? I thought. Was I really starting to get over her? Had Jolene coming into my life started my healing process? I did notice it was much easy to see her today after we got back from Jolene's house. I hadn't thought about it at the time but now that I was, I liked it. I liked that I wasn't having the same overwhelming feelings for Jean anymore. Besides, she was happy with Scott, who was I to deny her happiness? I would be happy as long as we were friends. Wow, was this really happening? Was I_ finally _getting over her?

"Logan?" Someone said from behind me. Ironically, it was Jean.

"Dinner's ready," she said.

Nothing. No desire and lunge at her and kiss her.

"Ok, thanks. Be there in a minute," I said. I turned back to my bike and I heard her footsteps carrying her away. I smiled to myself. I had found a way to be truly happy again. I just hoped Jolene would feel the same way.

**_Jolene's POV_**

The dining room was pretty big. Professor sat at the head of the huge table. On either side of him sat Storm, then Logan. Opposite them was beautiful woman with amazing red hair and a man with odd goggles on. I sat next to Logan, which made me shake with nerves.

"Jolene, this is Jean and Scott," Storm introduced us.

"Hello," I said, waving.

"It's nice to meet you, Jolene," Jean said, smiling. Scott nodded his greeting at me.

It was pretty impossible to go around the table and introduce me to everyone. There were far too many of us. I assumed I'd end up meeting everyone through classes and Rogue, Bobby and Kitty, the only three students I knew so far.

I ate dinner in almost complete silence. I knew I'd loosen up after awhile but my shyness really got the best of me.

"Jolene," a voice said.

I looked up at Professor Xaiver. He smiled kindly.

"Tomorrow, I'd like you to come to my office once you're up and ready," he said. Uh oh, was I in trouble already? "No, you're not in trouble."

"How did you...?" I began.

"I can read your thoughts."_And communicate with you through your mind._I heard his voice in my head. I gasped. That was really neat power!

"I'll be there," I said, smiling.

That night, I sat in the living room with Bobby, Rogue and Kitty playing the classic game of Uno.

"Uno!" Kitty said.

Bobby, Rogue and I groaned.

"If you win again, I quit," Bobby said.

I promptly changed the color to green, hoping that wasn't the color Kitty was holding.

She smiled slyly, and put her card down. A blue three right on top of my green three.

"I'm done." Bobby tossed his cards on the table.

"Don't be such a poor sport, Bobby," Kitty giggled.

"I'm actually pretty tired. Goodnight you guys," he said standing up. Rogue stood up with him.

"Night," she said to Kitty and I.

"Night," we said in unison.

"Wanna play again?" Kitty asked, shuffling the deck.

"Nah, I'm pretty tired too," I said. I stood up and stretched. "Night, Kitty."

"Night, Jolene."

I walked down the hall towards my room. I stopped in front of Logan's door. I debated with myself in my head whether or not I should knock. What if he was sleeping? I knocked anyway, hoping I didn't wake him if he was. He answered in nothing but a pair of sweatpants. He smiled at me.

"Need something, darlin'?" He asked. Awe, he called me darlin'!

"No, I just wanted to tell you good night," I said.

"Oh. Well, sweet dreams," Logan said.

"You too. See you in the morning," I said. I turned and started for my room. I heard the click of his door as I reached for my door knob.

That night I had a dream I was laying in a field of tall grass out in the country. I was watching the clouds roll by when I turned to my right. There was Logan, his hands behind his head, smiling back at me. I felt my lips curl into a smile. He reached over and stroked my cheek. He moved his face to mine, our noses almost touching...

Knock, knock, knock.

No way. Not happening.

I groaned and opened my eyes. It was suddenly daylight. Where had the night gone?

"Coming..." I mumbled as I crawled out of my bed. I opened the door to Logan.

"Morning sunshine!" He smiled brightly.

"Morning," I said, sleepily.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. I was hoping you'd be up already," Logan said.

"It's okay," I said. "What time is it?"

"Ten."

"Ten?" I was suddenly very awake. "I have to go see Professor!" I turned and rushed for my closet. I ripped a shirt off it's hanger and dug around for some jeans in my dresser. I threw them onto my bed as I grabbed my towel from the hook on the back of my bathroom door. I turned on the shower then poked my head out into my room.

"Thanks for waking me up, Logan. I'll see you later ok?" I said.

"Ok..." he said. "There's breakfast, whenever you're ready." He smiled again and left.

I showered quickly and blew my hair dry. I was ready within twenty minutes. I do well under pressure. I stepped out of my room, shut my door and turned running straight into someone. Logan.

"Ooof," I said as I ran into his hard body.

"Oops, sorry." He laughed. "You get ready fast," he observed.

"Yeah, I guess so," I laughed. "Can you show me to the Professor's office please?"

"Sure," he said. He started down the hallway with me following. "Have time for some breakfast first?" He asked as we passed the kitchen.

"After I meet with the Professor," I said. The smell of coffee and waffles made my mouth water. I was really hungry.

"Here we are," Logan said, stopping in front of a door.

"Thanks," I said. "I'll catch up with you later."

"All right, see you later then." Logan disappeared back down the hall.

I took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in," the Professor said.

I opened up the door.

"Good morning, Jolene."

"Morning, Professor."

"Have a seat," he said, gesturing to a chair in front of his desk. I took a seat and smiled at him.

"So, what do you know about your powers so far?" He asked.

"Not much," I said. "All I've discovered is that I can growl like a wild cat."

"Hmmm, interesting. You haven't had signs of anything else?"

"Nothing."

"I want you to close your eyes and clear your mind, Jolene," he instructed. I did as I was told.

Logan flashed through my mind. Oh geez, the Professor could see that!

He chuckled and I knew why. I felt my cheeks burn. "Don't be embarrassed," he said and I laughed a little.

My mind was completely blank. Nothing. Zip. Nada.

"Strange," the Professor said.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"I'm not getting anything. It seems your powers are buried very, very deep in your sub conscious," he said.

"Is that bad?" I saddened. What if I could only growl? How would that help me in a fight?

"Don't worry, my dear. We will figure this out. I promise you. It seems your power is just maturing slowly. Once we discover what it is, we can train you to the best of your abilities," he said. That made me feel a little better.

"Professor, you're not going to send me back home, are you?" I asked.

"No, of course not! I_ know _your powers are going to be great. We just have to be patient. They will come through soon. I can feel it," he said. He smiled. "Now, go have some breakfast."

I smiled. "Thank you, Professor." I got up and left the room. I went into the kitchen and found Logan.

"Why the long face?" He asked. I hadn't noticed I looked sad.

"The Professor can't figure out what my powers are. He said they're buried deep in my sub conscience. I'm just scared that I'll never figure out what they are and that I'll have to leave," I said. I was trying hard to hold back tears. I really felt at home here, already and I hadn't even been here twenty-four hours.

"Jolene, don't cry. It's okay. It's just going to take some time, that's all," Logan said, soothing me.

"I had a dream about you last night," I said suddenly.

Logan looked at me funny. "I had one about you, too," he said.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. "What happened in it?"

"Well, we were laying in this field, watching the clouds... Jolene are you okay?" He asked. My jaw had dropped, practically hitting the floor.

"I had the same dream... only you woke me up right when we were about to... to... I don't know what," I said.

"Kiss," Logan said.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

"We kissed. In my dream at least."

"Well, I think that might be where mine had been heading," I said. We fell silent.

"Hungry?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," I said. I smiled at him and he turned to get me some waffles.

How strange we had had the same dream about each other. What could that mean?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jolene's POV**_

I had been at Professor Xaiver's school for three weeks now.

I was standing around, watching people in the Danger Room. I was watching them in jealousy, wishing I could be in there practicing with my power and improving. I was so frustrated with the whole not knowing what I was capable of. I was tired of only being able to growl. Sure, it was intimidating but it just wasn't enough. Tears of frustration rolled down my cheeks.

"Hey, Jolene," Logan said. He was standing next to me.

I hurriedly wiped my tears away, hoping he hadn't noticed them yet. "Hey, Logan."

"What's wrong?" he asked. Damn, he had seen my tears.

I couldn't keep new ones from rolling down my cheeks as I spoke. "I'm frustrated about this whole not knowing what my power is thing. I want to be down there with them practicing and improving." I took in a breath that shuttered. "Logan, I'm scared that I'm nothing. That all I can do is growl," I said. My tears came faster and I gave up trying to wipe them away.

Suddenly, I was in Logan's arms and he was hugging me tight against his chest. I began to sob. Deep gasping sobs. I couldn't remember the last time I had cried like this.

"Shh, Jolene. It'll be okay. I promise you it'll be okay," Logan soothed.

"Logan, I don't want to leave the school," I said.

"Why would you have to leave?" He asked. He rested his cheek against the top of my head.

"Because if I can't figure out my powers, what's the point of me staying here? I'd just be taking up a space that someone better can have. Someone who actually knows what their powers are," I sobbed.

Logan took me by the chin and lifted my face up towards his. His eyes were soft with concern and care.

"Jolene, don't ever put yourself down like that again. You are an amazing person, no matter what. Your powers will show themselves. I know you're probably tired of hearing that but it's true." Logan placed his hands on either side of my face and wiped at my tears with his thumbs. He smiled. "You have beautiful eyes," he said.

I smiled. Logan telling me that made me feel better. Him being there, soothing me and holding me made me feel so much better. I was suddenly overcome with an overwhelming urge to kiss him. I didn't move though, I just stood there, looking into his eyes. I was scared. Scared he wouldn't kiss back.

"Oh, hell with it," Logan said quietly. His lips came crashing down on mine and I was suddenly spinning. My mind was going around and around and my legs felt like jell-o.

_**Logan's POV**_

Desire. That was the only way I could describe it. I desired Jolene. I needed Jolene. I _loved_ Jolene. I felt a surge of electricity charge through my whole body when my lips touched hers. She was all that mattered to me. I wanted to protect her and love her and be there for her.

We broke apart, both out of breath. Before either of us could say anything, the door opened and in walked Storm. We shoved ourselves away from the other and turned to her.

"Oh, hey you two," she said, smiling. She hadn't seen a thing.

"Hey, Storm," Jolene said. "Well, I'm gonna go... get something to eat. I'll see you guys later." With that she hurried out of the room.

I saddened as I watched the door close. Had I just ruined things between us? Maybe she didn't feel the same way. Maybe she was glad Storm had come in the room and saved her from me.

"Logan, are you alright?" Storm's voice broke my train of thought.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just really tired. I think I might be coming down with something," I lied. I was love sick, that's what I had come down with. At the moment I was a little heart broken.

"You should go lie down then. I'll come wake you when dinner's ready," Storm said.

"Thanks," I said and hurried out of the room.

_**Jolene's POV**_

I walked past the kitchen and down the hall to my room. My body was shaking with adrenaline. Logan had just kissed me. _He _kissed _me. _Didn't that mean he felt the same way about me as I did him?

There was a knock at my door. "Jolene?" It was Logan. He opened my door and came in, shutting it behind him.

"I had another dream about you last night. Actually, I've dreamt about you every single night since I've been here," I said.

"I've been dreaming about you every night, too," Logan said. He was now right in front of me, our bodies almost touching.

"What does this mean?" I said softly, almost a whisper.

"I think it means we're meant to be together," Logan said, stroking my cheek.


End file.
